


Interupted Practice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kara Zor El helping Kon El with a bit of practice encounters Black Zero.





	Interupted Practice

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Interrupted Practice

She lowered down to the area in the middle of the ice field where Kon El stood surrounded by cracked and shattered ice. “You wanted to see me?” She asked noticing the way the falling flakes of snow were falling away from him. She hadn’t seen him since the talk they’d had just after that incident he had with an alternate reality doppelgänger. She still wasn’t sure how she felt knowing that she had a stalker form Apocalypse to worry about.

“Yeah I need your help with something I’ve been working on,” He said smiling slightly. “Can you stand on that x,” he asked and to her surprise an x carved itself into the ice. She landed on it and noticed she was a few feet away from him. “Good now throw a punch at me.”

“What for?” She didn’t think he wanted her to hit him since he’d positioned her to far to reach. He just repeated the request so she did as he asked. She felt her hand collide with something solid for a split second before whatever it was gave in.

“Damn I thought it would work,” Kon said irritated. She was about to ask what he was trying to do when he sighed and went on. “I’m trying to pull of a trick one of the other versions of me could do.” His eyes lost a bit of focus as if he wasn’t paying attention to anything. “This other me could use his TK field to redirect the force of a blow.”

“Would you like a hint on how to do it?” A voice asked and she saw Connor freeze. She turned toward the sound of the voice and saw an older version of him standing there. She was a bit surprised at how confident he looked confronting the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked sounding slightly afraid. She felt slightly insulted by the fear in his voice. She was sure between the two of them they could take this older counterpart of him. He couldn’t be that much stronger than Connor.

“I’m here to take Kara there back with me so Kelex can save her life,” the older hybrid said. “She’s dying of kryptonite poisoning and doesn’t even know it.” She frowned not believing a word of it surely Clark or Batman’s scans and test would have revealed that.

“Why should we believe anything you say?” Connor said stepping in front of her slightly. She was going to have to talk to him about that. He isn’t anywhere near as strong as her and they both knew it but he still tried to protect her.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not,” the copy said. “I’m simply here to take her with me if I have to I’ll do it by force.” He turned to look straight at her. “Have you started having the hallucinations yet false memories usually violent?” She felt a surge of dread as she recalled the memories she experienced after that fight with the black kryptonite created doppelgänger. She wondered for a second if perhaps he was telling the truth.

She still wasn’t going anywhere with him. “I’m not going anywhere with you,” She said nudging Kon out of the way to step forward. “I’ll have the robots at the Fortress check me out for this supposed kryptonite poisoning.” She could tell he wasn’t going to agree. “Now get out of here you can’t take us both on alone.”

“I could actually,” Black Zero said with an arrogant smirk. “I’ve killed a couple of alternate versions of you before and he isn’t any threat without a legion of other Superboy’s behind him.” She braced herself for an attack but it didn’t come from him. She saw a figure flying toward her and yelled a warning before she dodged only to see them slam into Connor and fly off with him. “

She didn’t have a chance to go after him as Black Zero shot forward and grabbed her. “Let me go,” She yelled angrily breaking his grip and sending him flying. “You can’t beat me I’m all kryptonian and your only half.”

“How arrogant of you,” Black Zero said darkly. “Does my younger counterpart realize that you think your better than him because you don’t have any human DNA.” She ignored him focused on watching for his next attack. She didn’t think she was better than Connor but she was more powerful that was just a fact.

She decided the best strategy would be to put him down quickly so she could go help Connor. She shot forward and threw just shy of what she’d hit Clark with if she was really ticked at him. She didn’t get to fully extend her arm before she crashed into a shield that seemed to give and then rebounded hitting her incredibly hard. “That’s what my younger counterpart was trying to do,” He said standing over her fallen form. “Now please come along quietly there’s not much time left before your cousin gets here and I really don’t want to have to fight Superman.”

She came up quickly aiming a blow at his head hoping she was close enough he couldn’t pull that stunt again. She got a nasty shock when her arm jerked of it’s own accord missing his face and leaving her off balance and wide open. He landed a hard blow in her gut before breaking his elbow down hard on the back of her head. “You can’t win this fight girl I prepared this strategy for Superman himself it doesn’t matter how strong you are if you can’t hit me.”

XXXX

“Who are you supposed to be?” He yelled up at the women in a black swimsuit with S on her chest after she dumped him on the ice. She was rather attractive with the short black hair and she was definitely strong.

 

“You don’t remember me but we stormed the White house together,” She said sadly. “I gave up my existence to save Superman so no one even remembers me.” He didn’t understand a thing she was saying but since she was distracted he decided to shoot past her and get back to help Kara. “You aren’t going anywhere,” She said catching him and hitting with a burning blast of red light.

He felt sick and his TK field flickered as he dropped to his knees. He had no idea what that was but it really hurt and left him feeling drained. “My Red sun burst will sap your strength,” She said watching him warily. “Don’t make me hit you with them again I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then why are you working with Black Zero,” He said once he’d caught his breath. “He definitely wants to hurt me.” He didn’t even want to think about what Black Zero was doing to Kara. Despite her confidence he wasn’t sure she could actually beat him.

“I’m doing this to repay Kelex for rescuing me from non existence and to save the life of Kara Zor El,” She looked determined. “Black Zero is telling the truth she is dying of Kryptonite poisoning.” She looked even sadder as she kept talking. “My name is Cir El and I was made by Brainiac 13 to be his trojan horse against Superman.” She looked away. “He took me a normal human named Mia and mutated some of my DNA to be like Clark’s.” He froze at her using Superman’s secret identity. “I managed to erase my own time line and ended up in some hyper time void where Kelex found me and removed Brainiac 13 from my body so I could help him in his work.”

“Do you really think you can trust him,” He said to her wondering if anything from her story was true. He could tell his words were bothering her. “How do you know Kara is really sick and needs his help.”

“There’s one way come with me,” She said flying off back toward the area she had taken him from. He followed after finding it strange that she had changed her tune so quickly. One they arrived he felt sick with rage when he saw Kara on her knees bleeding form several spots with Black Zero standing unharmed looking down at her. “This will prove it if you are suffering kryponite poisoning your blood will crystalize under red sun light.” He realized what she meant to do too late as the red sun burst hit Kara and to his utter horror crystals formed everywhere she was bleeding. “Is that enough proof?”

Kara struggled to her feet staring at the crystals with a look of confusion and horror. “No they can’t be here it can’t be true.” She looked like she was having some kind of break down but before he could say anything Black Zero swooped in and grabbed her from behind. He watched as the crystals popped off. “Have those analyzed by the fortress it will prove what I claimed,” Black Zero said and then suddenly he, Kara and that Cir El were gone in a flash of light leaving nothing but the shards of crystalized blood on the surface of the ice.

He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to Clark. He began to pick up the pieces to head to the Fortress. He wondered what the robots would say and more importantly what he wanted them to say.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
